Harry Potter and the Firey opening
by potterwriter
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione and the whole of Hogwarts gets turned upside down because another school has had some trouble.
1. Harry Writes to Sirius

pChapter 1  
p Harry writes to Sirius  
pHarry wakes up on Augest 31st very happy that tommorow he would be off to hogwarts.  
He went down stairs to find that Dudely was stuffing his face with as many sweets as possible.  
Dudely had been on diet from his first summer home from Smeltings.   
Smelting is a private school that Uncle Veron went to as a boy.  
No wonder he turned out so mean. Harry didn't let Dudely see him.  
He ran up to his room to write to Sirius Black his godfather.   
Sirius has been on the run from the Misnsty of Magic since Harry's 3rd year.  
Siruis had been charged of being with Voldemort.  
  
pSiruis had kept in touch with Harry as much as possible.  
Harry hasn't written back to him yet.   
So he sat on his bed and began to write  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
How are you? I'm fine.I'm sorry it took so long to write back to you.  
I had a lot of summer work.   
"Ok that was a lie", Harry told himself. He just forget to write back. 


	2. Hogwarts express

Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express  
  
When Harry was done writing to Sirius, he gave Hedwig the letter and said,  
"Take this to Sirius." Harry walked down stairs again and went to the kitchen   
to see breakfast on the table. This was REALY rare.  
  
That night Harry went to bed early. When he went down stairs in the morning he  
found a birthday cake on the table that said "Happy Birthday, Harry!!" He asked,  
"What's this about?" "Oh nothing just felt like making a cake. Since today was your  
birtday and all... i just made it.", his Aunt Petunia replied.  
  
After breakfast Dudely said," The reason why mum made you the cake was because  
your godfafther said if we didn't he'd turn us into toads." Thanks for the info!",Harry   
said thankfully. When he went up into his room harry saw that hedwig had returned  
and she had a letter! Harry ran to open the window.   
  
Just as he did, three more owls came into sight. They all had brown parcels tied to their  
legs. Thier was a gift from Hadrig the Hogwarts gamekeeper. A gift from Hermione and Ron.  
He also got a letter from Sirius his letter said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Did the muggles give you a cake? I'm inclosing 100 galleons for your gift.  
-Sirius  
  
Hermione had sent him a new book that was all about the history of Qudditch. Ron sent him a   
a minature firebolt that hovered the ground. Hadrig sent him a brand-new copy of  
"fantasic beasts and where to find them 2". Harry wrote back to every one and thanked them for   
their gifts. He loved them all.  
  
When Augest 31st came Harry was HAPPY! He met Ron and Hermione at the staion. 


	3. NewYear Feast

Chapter 3 The New Year Feast  
  
As Harry,Ron,and Hermione arrived at school in the   
horse-less carriges, they saw Draco Malfoy,Gregory   
Golyle, and Vincent Crabbe. These three ar their worst   
enemies. When they apourched them, Daco said," Hey Potty!  
Weasel! Mud-Blood!" "Eat dung, Malfoy!",Harry,Ron,and Hermoine  
said together.   
  
Half way into to the new-year feast Hadrig was walking   
in looking very afaid. He was tending his 'so-called pets' in the stables.  
He told Pf.Dombledor something and the pf. went to Pf.Magonagall and   
told her something. Then Dumbledor left the hall with Magonagall, Snape  
rose up and said,"We teachers have been notified that a school in Salem,  
Mass. was destored by a fire that hates magic and destorys it. The students  
from that school will be staying with us awhile.  
  
All the sudden the whole Great Hall boomed with a sound and smell of fire   
and lighting. All the students rushed outside to see what was happening. When  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione get outside they saw that Dumbledor,Magongall,  
and Hadrid where all around what looked like a hole in the sky. " When are   
they coming?",Snape said behind Harry.   
  
All the sudden the hole widened and out came a big group of kids in a black  
robes and bright green shirts. Then came black robes and red shirts, black robes  
and purple shirts and finally came kids in black robes and sliver shirts.  
  
The portal they came out of looked like it was on fire. Hermione said,  
"Oh! I know what that is!The fire Snape was talking about is called The Magico  
Fireio. He was right of about it destorying all magic in it's path.But last time it  
was releasedand can only be released by a witch or wizard."   
"Thanks for the history lesson Hermione!", Ron retorted. 


	4. Vistors

Chapter 4 Vistiors  
  
When the students and teachers were fed,each  
house from Salem Acadmey was matched with  
a Hogwarts house house.The Viliots were most   
like the Gryffendors. The Mosses were like the  
Hufflepuffs. Thee Moons were like the Sltherins.  
Flibermosts were like the Ravenclaws. Like the   
Hogwarts houses their house are named after   
their founders.  
  
Dumbledor thought i would be best if the Salem's  
houses were matched with a Hogwarts house.  
  
The next morning at breakfast and instresting   
conversation broke out.  
  
"Steph, what year are you in?",Hermione asked.  
  
"My second year.",Steph replied.  
  
"What!", Ron blurted out."You look like your 15!"  
  
"In our school, you start school when you start   
showing magical powers." Steph retorted.  
"How old are you Steven?",Harry asked a 10  
year old Moon. Who looked alot like Ron.  
  
" I'm in my thrid year. I started school when i   
was seven.", he replied. 


	5. Poor Hermione

Chapter 5 Poor Hermione  
  
  
When Hermione met her grandparents at King's cross station,  
she found out that her parents had died in a plane crash.  
They were coming home from an early Christmas Holiday.  
Hermione parent's left her everything they owned even  
the house.Hermione sold the house and moved in with her   
grandparents.Hermione was looking forward to going back to   
Hogwarts.  
  
None of the Hogwarts students were let to stay over the   
holidays,because there wasn't enough room in Hogwarts  
at the time because the Minster and all of the important  
Minstery people came to the school.  
  
Harry went to the Weasly's house for the Christmas Holidays.  
They had wondous time. Harry,Ron,and Ginny all got their   
favorite candy from Hermione. Harry had gotten Hermione  
a book called "When You Don't Become Headgirl". Ron had  
gotten her a book also,called "When You Do Become Headgirl".  
  
When Hermione opened her gifts from Harry and Ron she said,  
"Well i'll soon find out if i will or i won't!" 


	6. Hogwarts,My Home

Disclaimer-My friend said i should start doing this so i don't get sued!  
i don't own any people you reconise! I own people you don't reconise!  
I also own the plot.  
  
  
Yuki-Thanks! i'll try harder to spell right! Thanks 4 the advice!  
  
  
Super Nova- Thanks for the complements. Check back often  
  
/whats in the book/  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Hogwarts,My Home  
  
  
One Wensday morning Fred called to   
Harry and Ron,"Hey you guys You 2   
are perfects and Hermione's head girl!   
For next year!!"  
  
When the trio returned after the Holidays  
Hermione told the whole of the Gryffendors   
of the parents death.  
  
She got replies like,"Sorry Hermione! I fell   
so bad for you!"  
  
Harry understood the most. " I know how you feel.  
Having no one to turn to." he said after a long   
pause.  
  
Hermione has liked Hogwarts more than ever now.  
"This is my home" she said to herself.  
  
Harry has spent more time in the library this year than   
Hermione has.(Shock!!!!) He been looking for a book  
about becoming an amagis.(i might spelled it wrong! tell me please nicely)  
  
  
One day he found a book that had funny writing on the   
cover. Out of supspion he picked up the book. He opened  
the cover. All of the sudden the words changed into english.  
  
"Cool!" he almost shouted. In the book it said,  
  
/If you are reading this you are my heir or one of them.  
I'm Gordic Gryffendor. This book will tell you the secerts  
of becoming an amagis./   
  
Then it went on about pictureing the animal you want   
to become and saying "animalis" to become your animal  
and to become your human form say"humanis".  
  
Harry told this to Ron and Hermione.  
"We can try it,but let's wait for Easter break." Hermione said.  
"Agreed!" harry and Ron said together. 


	7. The 3 Amagis

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and all the items and people you don't know!!!!  
  
A/N: Hey guys i'm sorry but i'm a really a bad speller! So tell me if i spelled anything wrong plz.!   
aPPle-FrrEAk-thanks 4 reviewing!  
KaTiE-thanks 4 reviewing! keep writeing i love your storys!  
thanks again!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 The 3 Amagis  
  
When Easter Break came Hermione,Ron,and Harry stayed.  
They where the only Gryffendors staying. The Salem students   
they were moved into an old mistery building to use as a school.  
  
Harry was awaken by Ron one morning with"Harry get up!   
We're going to try it today!!! Come on!"  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" he replied.  
  
"What are you guys turning into?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A frog" Ron replied  
  
" A timber wolf.You?" Harry said looking at Hermiuone.  
  
"A horse"Hermione replied.  
  
  
"So all we have to do is say animalis and humanis?",asked Ron  
  
"And think of the animal cleary."Harry replied,"Thats what the book says."  
  
"Ready?" Hermione said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes"Harry and Ron said togther.  
  
"Animalis!" the trio said togther.  
  
All the sudden Harry was on 4 legs and panting.He say a frog   
and a horse standing next to him. Then Harry said,"Humanis" and thought  
of his human form.  
  
" We did it! We did it! We did it!" Hermione said. "you guys know that we   
should get register oursevles." she said after a pause.  
  
"Hey Hermione can't we have a little fun with it for a couple of years?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh! Fine! But when we get out of Hogwarts we are going to the minsty with this!"  
Hermione replied after a long pause.  
  
"I think we should tell Dumbledor and Siris." Harry said. "At lest they can trust us." He finished 


	8. The Truth

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!   
  
Disclaimer!- i own nothing you reconise. i only own the unreconisable people and   
items.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter8 The Truth  
  
  
  
When Easter break was over, the trio went to Dumbledor.  
Sirius had agreed to come and talk to them. When they were at the   
the door the said the password(pumpkin pasties).  
  
  
  
"Hello",Sirius said with glee.  
  
"Hello" said Dumbledor.  
  
"Hello" the trio said togther.  
  
"You three had somthing to tell us."Dumbledor asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Well I found this book in the library before break." Harry said giving Dumbledor the book.  
  
"Well,well James hoped you found that book,Harry."Dumbledor said.  
  
Sirius got hold of the book,"I rember this book!"  
  
Harry felt more better know. So did hermione and Ron.  
  
"Well" Harry continued. But Dumbledor cut him off.  
  
"You are here to tell us that you are three amigas." Dumbledor said calmly.  
  
"Yes" the three said togther.  
  
"What can you turn into?"Asked Sirius all excited.  
  
"Horse."Hermione said.  
  
"Frog"Ron replied.  
  
"A timber wolf."Harry finally said.  
  
"Could you show us,please?"Dumbledor asked.  
  
Harry looked at the others they nodded their heads.  
  
"Sure",Harry said.  
  
"animalis!",they said togther.  
  
They all stood still.  
  
Dumbledor gave them a nodd to return to normal form.  
  
"Humanis!"Harry said then Hermione repeted,Ron after her.  
  
"Well done! When did you learn how?"Sirius asked.  
  
"Second day into Break." Hermione said.  
  
"Very impersive. So are you going to redister?"Dumbledor asked.  
  
"Well when we get out of Hogwarts, sure!"Harry said after a long pause.  
  
"Just like your father ,Harry."Sirius said.  
  
"You three are dismissed."Dumbledor said.  
  
When Harry,Hermione,and Ron left the office, Dumbledor turned to Sirius.  
  
"When are you going to turn yourself in?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure when,but sometime this year beacuse Harry needs a magical home."Sirius replied.  
  
"You have two months Sirius. Then i'm going to turn you in." Dumbledor said calmly. 


	9. PfLupin and Sirius Trial

Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter. i own the people and items   
you dont reconise.  
  
  
Thanks to   
  
Apple Freak- thanks 4 reviewing i really like what your doing keeping up my self estem.  
  
/in the letter /  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Pf. Luppin and the trial  
  
  
  
  
Sirius is in a spare teachers room sitting at a desk writing a letter.  
  
  
  
/Dear Minster,  
  
This is Sirius Black. I'm ready to turn my self in.  
Will you meet me at the front steps of hogwarts?  
  
I will go quietly.  
  
I'm doing this for my godson.  
  
-Sirius Black/  
  
  
  
A few days later Sirius got a letter from the Minstery.  
  
  
/Dear Mr. Black,  
  
We will meet you at the front steps of Hogwarts on April 1st.  
  
-Mr.Fudge/  
  
  
"The trial will before Harry' Birthday I hope." Sirius sighed.  
  
The he went to see Dumbledore.  
  
"They are coming on April 1st,Ablus." Sirius said when he entered.  
  
"It's the right thing,Sirius. Harry could use a real home." Dumledore said.  
  
"Yes, I'm doing this all for Harry." Sirius said absent-mindly.  
  
The next day Remus Lupin came to the castle with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well Remus what are doing here?", Sirius said when he saw them.  
  
"Well, Pf.Lupin is teaching again and Dumbledore told me what you are doing."Harry replied.  
  
"You are?"Sirius asked looking at Remus.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry i have to do this." Sirius said without looking Harry in the eye.  
  
When April 1st came as promised, Sirius was waiting on the front steps of hogwarts.  
  
"ok ,Black,no funny stuff." Said McNair  
  
"Nothing going to happen,i promise."Sirius said.  
  
  
  
One day about a week after Siruis' capture,Harry ,Ron,and Hermione all got letters to be witnesess  
at Sirius' trail.  
  
  
"Witnesses to right spectors to the left please." said a young misnsty wizard.  
  
"Defence to left Prasucution to the right."Said an old wizard.  
  
"Please give me your name please." Said the young minsty wizard from before.  
  
"Hermione Granger"   
  
"Ronald Weasly"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Are you sure you in the right line Po-Po-tter??? the young wizard asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure." Harry Replied.  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
"All rise for Judge Wattle-Tail." Said the old wizard.  
  
When everyone was seated, Siruis came out of a small room with Demontors all around him.  
Harry tried not to faint.  
  
Dumblrdore rose to represent the defence.  
  
"I call Ronald James Weasly"he said.  
  
When he was done he was green.  
  
"I call Hermione Madiline Granger"  
  
"i never knew Dumbledore could be so mad!" She said when she was done.  
  
"I call Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.  
  
"He does have a middle name Pf." Sirius pipped up.  
  
"What is it?"Dumbledor asked.  
  
"Sirius." Sirus replied.  
  
"I call Harry Sirius Potter."  
  
Harry was asked if he knew that Sirius Black was his Godfather. He was also asked to see if a   
person is who he and Ron and Hermione had discribed all in there testimonies. It was Peter  
Petigrew.(i might have spelt it wrong.)  
  
"That is Peter Petigew! He killed my parents!" Harry Shouted.  
  
They used a truth potion on both Sirius and Peter. Peter told everyone in the courtroom that he, not  
Sirius sold the Potters to Voldemort.  
  
So Sirius got off the hook and Harry will be living with him.   
  
/Dear Mr. and Mrs Dursly,  
  
This is Sirius Black Harry godfather. He will be living with me. He will never be your berdon again.  
  
-Sirius Black/  
  
"Hedwig take this to the Durslys."  
  
By the time the summer break was around Sirius had his own house in Hogsmade. 


	10. Peter

Diaclaimer: I own every thing that you don't reconise!  
  
  
///dream///  
  
**** Flash back****  
  
  
Apple freak-your Qustion will be answered in this chapter  
  
Silent Coyote-Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
I 'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 The Peter  
  
  
****Sirius was looking out the window of Remus' home. All of the sudden he saw a small rat sitting   
in the garden. He went looked at this rat a for a short while. Then he jumped up and whispered "That'  
Peter!"  
  
He went to tell Remus. Remus and him went outside. They went outside and caught the rat. While   
being in a locked cage big enough for a human, Sirius forced the rat to show himself if he was Peter.  
  
"Showio!"Siruis said.  
  
All the sudden the rat showed started to transform into Peter Petigrew! Sirius owled Dumbledore.  
He came right away.****  
  
  
  
  
  
(BACK INTO THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS)  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked," Are you ok?"  
  
Sirius snapped out of the flashback. "Yeah. Everything is fine." he replied.  
  
  
That night Harry had a nightmare.  
  
///"You have killed us all Harry Potter."   
  
"I didn't!" Harry screamed while ghosts surounded him.  
  
"Yes you Did!" shouted the ghosts///  
  
"Harry wake up! Your having a nightmare!" Siruis shouted.  
  
  
"What?"Harry said sleeply.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." Sirius said very nervous.  
  
"What was it about?" He asked.  
  
"Nutt'n that i can rember."he lied.  
  
Just when Harry said this, Hedwig swooped into the window. Carrying a package from Hadrig  
and his school list. The package from Hadrig consisted of rock cakes and his knew book for   
Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
Just then Errol bombed into the room.  
  
"It's a letter from Ron!",He read the letter,"He wants us to meet him Diagon Alley tomorrow. Can  
we go, please?"  
  
"Fine.I need a wand any way."Sirius replied.   
  
Harry wrote their answer on the back of the note. He sent Hedwig and Errol on the trip to the Weaslys'.  
  
When Harry and Sirius came into the Leaky Couldren by Floo Powder, everyone stared.  
They walked to Elop's Owl Emporium. Sirius got a huge eagle owl he dubbed Prongs.  
  
Then they met the Weaslys. Harry,Hermione,Ron and Sirius went to the book store. Then they   
went to the joke shop where they met Fred and Goerge working. All the way around Diagon Alley people kept   
screaming amd yelping every time Sirius went near someone.  
  
On platform nine and three quarters people stood a clear distance from Harry,the Weaslys and Sirius.  
When The kids were on the train, Sirius went into the teachers' car.He met Remus.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"Remus asked surprised.  
  
"Dumbledore's new assistent."  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
At the school, Dumbledore announced his new assistent to the school. Some people yelped. He also announced  
that Pf.Lupin has returned.   
  
"The werewolf is back!" came a cold voice from the Slythrin table.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy please meet in my office after the feast please."Pf.Dumbledore ordered.   
  
After the feast Harry, Ron, and Hermione hid just out of Dumbledors office.  
  
"Wait till father hears about this! The werewolf is back!" Malfoy said when he got out.  
Harry,Ron,and Hermione found out that other Grffyendors were out side of Dumbledore's   
office.  
  
  
"Come on! Before Dumbledore comes out!"shouted Ron. 


	11. The move

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
/thoughts/  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next morning Ron read their classes for the morning.  
  
"We have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Then we got Care of Magical with... damn! It's with the Slytherins! Every Year!"  
  
"At least we double Defense against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws." Hermione said.  
  
"When?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Tomorrow first thing!" Ron answered  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Hey Harry when are Qudditch tryouts?" asked Ron  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Your the captain know right?" asked Dean.  
  
"Yeah. But don't think that you guys on the team the right away." Harry warned.  
  
"Hey! Did you guys hear? Malfoy's is off the Slytherin team!"  
  
"He is! How do you know?" Harry asked Seamus.  
  
"My neighbor is the new seeker." Seamus replied.  
  
In Herbology, the Gryffendors had fun in Greenhouse 4. This stored very very dangerous plants. Well its supposed to.  
  
"Today, class, we are working with Bubble Plants.", some of the boys laughed, "Let me tell you, this plant can be dangerous. Sometimes. Know each of you take out your dragon hide gloves please. You will need them."  
  
Just then Harry slipped off into a nightmare.  
  
"You killed us, Harry Potter! You killed us!" shouted the ghosts.  
  
"I didn't! I didn't!" During this nightmare, Harry had been holding his scar on his forehead.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Please get up! "came Flitwicks voice.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Please wake up!" Came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry! Harry" came from Ron.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked groggily.  
  
"Mr. .Potter, just go to Prof. Dumbledore." Flitwick said.  
  
Flitwick beckoned Harry to him. "the password is Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans."  
  
So Harry ran to Dumbledore's office, Harry said the password and sat down in the waiting room. Within five minutes Dumbledore asked him in.  
  
"Sir, my scar hurt again." Harry said.  
  
"Tell me about the dream. Was it like the last one?"  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"Remember, Harry, I have Sirius to talk to."  
  
The next day Dumbledore called Harry, Ron, and Hermione to his office.  
  
"You three, I must tell you this. I am moving the whole school to the United States. This is because, Voldemort has to be said to be in this area. Tomorrow the Gryffendors will be moved first because of you. Then the Hufflepuffs, with Ravenclaw, then Slytherin. "  
  
They walked out. They found Pf. Dumbledore telling Gryffendors to pack their things. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The night before the school was to be moved, Snape informed Dumbledore of Voldemort's plans of an attack.  
  
Voldemort crept into Hogwarts as a snake. He crept into Dumbledore's bedroom. He transformed. He performed the Killing curse. When he transformed into a snake, he was caught by a timber wolf and a black dog. Then a person walked in. It was Dumbledore!  
  
"Wait! I just killed you!" Voldemort shouted in snake. Harry transformed and translated. "No you didn't Tom. You killed a Bogart." Dumbledore said. Harry translated to the snake.  
  
They stuck the snake into a large glass jar. They put an unbreakable charm on the jar.  
  
They brought the jar with the snake to the ministry of magic in London.  
  
Voldemort was caught! They're still the matter of the remaining Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
But that, I'm afraid to say, is another story. I'm so sorry that this so short! I don't have anytime anymore!  
  
I'm so sorry but I had to end this! I'm working on another story called Voldemort's Plan. I will be starting the sequel to this so don't worry~! 


End file.
